


Arouse

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [108]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s06e03 The Third Man, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sex worker and a customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arouse

Marcia doesn't usually go for female johns, but money's money. "A hundred dollars an hour," Marcia tells the woman.

"Done," the woman says.

Marcia enjoys it rather more than she expected to. Apparently she's a little bit bisexual. Who knew?


End file.
